PvP
PvP (player-versus-player) can happen anytime, anywhere, including the open world, battles, sieges, and dungeons. Life is Feudal's PvP siege and battle events decide which faction gains or remains in control of castles, resource veins and fiefs. Invading realms/kingdoms must issue a battle challenge to another realm/kingdom. The defending realm/kingdom can select the time of battle within a certain time period. This can be +2/-2 hours before/after server primetime. The battle or siege begins the next day, at the time that was previously specified by the defender. This gives each realm time to enlist and marshal their forces. A realms/kingdoms forces can be made up of members, allies, friends or mercenaries. Anyone that wishes to participate can be enlisted by either realm. When it is time for the battle or siege, all enlisted soldiers will be teleported to the instanced battleground. This is where battles and sieges differ. Battle Battles occur only on terrain at the predetermined location and will be instanced. Player made structures will be removed from the instance and battles have player limitations for both teams, so that neither can zerg. Battles involve controlling either a central flag or territory, so most likely KotH (King of the hill) rules will apply. Players killing players from a realm they are at war with will incur no alignment penalty. Also, statistics such as death toll, decapitations and number of yielded will be gathered and displayed at the end of the battle. Winning requires either controlling the objective for a set amount of time, or annihilating the enemy forces. If the winner was the defending realm, they will be immune to attacks from that specific attacker for a few days. Other realms will still be able to attack them. There’s no limit to how many realms can attack a single other realm in different battles simultaneously. If a defender fights multiple battles simultaneously, they must divide their forces accordingly, meaning they have a crisis. Winning also downgrades an enemies monument - heart of realm. Monuments Monuments are structures that players must build to claim land, and these monuments are upgradable. The higher level the monument, the more land a realm can possess. Level one monuments claim the smallest amount of land, but this land is protected. Protected land cannot be raided, damaged or looted. Higher level monuments will extend your lands, both the protected zone and also an unprotected zone. This unprotected zone CAN be raided by the enemy. Losing battles will downgrade a realms monument. When a monument reaches level one, that realms settlement (protected lands) can be sieged. Siege Sieges differ from battles for many reasons. All player made structures remain on the field, sieges are not instanced and there are no player limitations for either side. This means that any passers by can participate in the massive PvP. While killing enemy players will incur no alignment reduction, killing players who have stumbled into the siege will incur penalties. In summary, Life is Feudal contains medieval MMORPG PvP on a grand scale. To participate, realms must be at war. The first stage is petty warfare with open world PvP: raiding and looting of unprotected lands. The second stage is battle: instanced warfare in the open field. The third and final stage is a siege: uninstanced massive PvP at a realms settlement and monument. Dungeons Most online MMORPG games feature instanced dungeons, but Life is Feudal’s will be open access. Meaning, all dungeons will be directly connected to the open world; watch your back when dungeon crawling, as players can and will attack you at any time. This is especially important to note in dungeons. It is highly likely that while you or your unit is fighting natives, another unit of players can attack you. Players should always be aware of their surroundings in an online game RPG, and ready to respond. Always expect another player may attempt to gank you. Category:Combat